Your Eternal Revenge
by AnimeOtakuForevah
Summary: At the end of the first season every Ashikabi was killed for who knows what, and now they had made their Sekirei project into a money slave project...But then one day an old Sekirei comes and revives them, who knows what will happen next Note:If you do not like NTR, please come and if you do, your going to have a very bad day. Rated T until the violence starts because decapitation
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this idea came from me being in a shower, I just had an idea because I was digusted by the NTR stories my friend made, and to any of you whom are really tired of the NTR of the world, show everyone who needs it this awesome story, Please the world needs it.

Well I chose Sekirei because it was on my mind while I was reading my friend's stories.

Anyways I don't own Sekirei, I only own the story.

 _After the Events in Season 1_

In the country of Japan, there were dead bodies. Many dead bodies,Of Ashikabi killed by the very man whom had given them the permission about their Sekirei's. All Sekirei's were taken back and was now given to people whom had liked doing the nasty with these girls whom looked as if they were meant for the job, With their memories of their Ashikabi's gone, and willess. They were re-done, in the worst way possible, with their Ashikabi in their memories still. But then they didn't care after countless times of being treated as 'Slaves'. Only Sekirei 01 was left as a freewilled Sekirei.

But there was one person. One person whom would change all of that. Sekirei I. I standing for Infinity. Kept secret for the reason of being safe, she was dangerous and now she had seen all the deaths of the romantics.

"Tsk...That man had gone too far." She had said as she had taken out a device and located all the bodies, of the dead Ashikabi's. Dropping their carcasses in a storage room, big enough to fit all of them. She had then done one of her five abilities. "Revive." She had said and all of them rose from the dead, and then were confused with their memories being killed still intact.

"What?!" "Where am I?!" Were the questions stated, before they were silenced by a Mic rining. "Ahem. Gentlemen, I can see that you are all alive. But do you know what has happened to your Sekirei's?" She had asked, She had spied a bit on the people whom had bought their Sekirei's with Pictures. That made them angry. Made them want to kill them.

"Now I know. I know that you want to kill them but there is one thing, one person you have to do so first in order to get them back. But even that would not be enough. You all need this." She had then dropped a box with something shaped as a crystal and there was enough for everyone.

"These will reset what has happened to your Sekirei since the past 3 months, which is how long you all have been dead you were all killed in the same night." She had told them, with the men getting in a single filed line not in chaos because they wanted to help, they wanted this to go smoothly so they can get their Beloved Sekirei back.

"Alright. I will need 1 person to come here." She had told them "Minato Sahashi." She had said. In the back was the man very angry, more angry than all of them. The memories he had shared with those girls were not normal, but he loved them with all his heart and for that to suddenly ended by the person whom had killed him Sekirei No.1 He had then came up and had stood still before someone had asked her a question.

"Wait. Who the hell are you?" One man had asked "Me? I'm Sekirei I. Or Sekiei Infinity." She had said with all of them now paying respect. As infinity isn't the 'Largest number' it is the all the numbers in a never ending number line. That means there were more Sekirei's but were gone.

"Alright Sahashi-san. I will make you the lead destroyer." She had said to him before patting his shoulder and then he had transformed in Sekirei armor, it was a Chestplate with the Sekirei sign in the middle, along with spikes on the sides, and with him, came with a sword, it didn't seem sharp but it was heavy. "That sword will count how many heads you get, there are a total of 108 Sekirei's you are in charge of Destroying the 108 Psuedoashikabi." She had said with then everyone being given orders in what to do.

With then, In the tower. There was a man in a lab coat. whom suddenly had gotten chills. and had then announced "...No...what have I done...I have ruined my own project….and now she's comming for me…" With the only person with him Sekirei No.1 "Who might that be?" she had asked "Your older sister." With that No.1 gotten angry and scared, She had remembered that Infinity had died, long before her creation, and the stories on how dangerous she was made her seem like her powers were like Pool Noodles. "Well then...It seems...to be the time…to plan..the returning of what we sold… and apologizing to all of the Owners…"

With that, the first chapter ends! Tell me what you think in the reviews. and please let me see if I should add more to this!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is AnimeOtakuForevah and this is a new chapter for Your Eternal Revenge, now as you all know Sekirei is not my own all rights belong to them, but I do own the story and most likely the idea as well without further adew it is time to start this chapter up!

"Alright these are your weapons, they are based of the amount of anger you have, What I see is that you have much anger, but the sword Minato has is greater than all of yours, though you may have guns, he has two weapons. Now, Disperse find your the person whom had taken your Sekirei." Infinity had then told the men before giving them their syncronized Sekirei/Ashikabi PDA's which shows the number of the Sekirei and the name and look of their Psuedoashikabi and they had dispersed, filled with anger. But focusing on Minato.

He had gone to the closes of his Sekirei, Sekirei #09, Tsukuimi "Don't worry I'm coming for you." He had found the home and then had busted the door open. With someone there looking exactly like how the picture had said. "I-It's you...They left you to die you bastard! I hate you!" He had said looking at him "Tsukuimi! Do as your master says and Kill him!" Tsukuimi had then walked down the stairs, and had gone used her water powers on him. Minato whom was filled with anger, had then dodged it and said her name "TSUKUIMI!" Tsukuimi had then looked at him "Ohhh? Sup loser, Minato I wondered why I even liked you, I like this guy right here, he is the person I mate with." she had said before he had then, gotten with anger charged towards her and had then touched her with the Crystal. Which She had then passed out and her body had switched back to how it looked 3 months ago. "No...what the hell did you do to her?!" He had yelled, as he had then backed up "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" He had yelled at the top of his lungs as he was impaled and decapitated, by the sword, which made his hand glow a bright green saying 1 in an eerie voice.

He had then took Tsukuimi and had then carried her and looked at her as she had then woke up and had said "Minato…?" She had asked as she had then gotten up and then hugging him "H-How?! But you died!" She had said with tears on her eyes "Don't worry it's over, but let me fill you in on what had happened."

After 10 minutes of explaining

Tsukuimi had a horrified and disgusted look on her face "That happened over the past three months? and that is just in general….what...what happened then.." She had said before crying and hugging him, though she was a tsundere, she had missed him even without her memories. "Well then we should get the others back!" She had said before Minato had then stood up with his anger and looked at the clock, it seemed as if the closest now is Kazahana.

They had then headed towards the home she was at and Minato had given Tsukuimi the crystal as he had then kicked open the door, and went to find Kazehana before a fight would start. "Your that bastard, the Devil Ashikabi! W-What are you doing? I thought you were dead! I saw you being killed, and I took that Kazehana of yours, She is now loyal to me and me only I ****ed her up the moment I got her, You should have done so before you got killed kid!" Infront of him was a tall and fat man, whom had threw a punch at him but missed, he had then ran behind him and impaled his back, doing a 360 spin to decapitate him. "You disgust me." He had said before the glowing on his arm had appeared once more and saying 2. He had then saw Tsukuimi whom had a passed out Kazehana, whom they took outside and the process of imforming her was done.

In the tower. there were signals of people dying left and right as silent as possible "It's hopeless...I failed to do the plan, we were on step 2….but I had to be stupid and let the voice of those whom wanted one and the money ahead of me!" He had screamed as Sekirei No.1 had then looked at him silently and said "What will we do then?" She had asked. Before He had then set up a message to all of his staff to guard the tower.

Back to the main group. Musubi was the last female to be saved, but when he had gotten there he had saw her in an indecent position, with 3 males next to her. "WHY YOU!" He had yelled as he had then headed towards them, but they had guns and they pointed it at his sekirei. "Best not to touch us, or they go bye bye, or they become ours, We know of what you've been doing, we hate you. You keep all these girls for yourself, thats not fair man." But then Minato had then taken out his extra weapon, it was a rocket launcher. "I hate you. I remember now, you were the one that kicked me when I was about to die.." He had said with them backing up. and saying "W-What the hell are you doing?! What the hell is that?!" Before he had shot it at their feet, charged at them and did a cool 720 spin, to decapitate them. Tsukuimi and Kuu had covered her with a tree and water barrier so then Musubi had then gotten hurt, they used the Crystal on her and then she had returned to normal, and had cried the hardest out of all of them, as she had hugged Minato "Minato Minato! I missed you so much!" She had said.

Now that their entire group was back to where it was, it was time to help the other guys with their battle. Minato had then gone to where his sister was to help.

Well thats the end of Ch2! Hope you enjoyed, and since it seems as if we cant make a new saga for them soon, this fanfic will be wraped up in a few more chapters.


End file.
